


Gotham- The good place

by gotham_ships_and_fics



Category: Gotham (TV), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ships_and_fics/pseuds/gotham_ships_and_fics
Summary: Penguin wakes up in a strange place and is shocked to find he’s woken up in ‘the good place’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for quite a while, I really hope you guys like this!!

Oswald stared at the wall. “Welcome! Everything is fine.” He looked in confusion at the bold green letters. Where was he, how did he get here? A thousand thoughts whirled through his head. He looked around, trying to work out where he was. He was in some sort of waiting room. Two long wooden pillars producing flowers sat in the corners of the room, he was sitting on a small white sofa. To the left of him was a table, on which sat a lamp and a miniature succulent. And next to the table where two large wooden doors. He debated with himself whether he should go see what was behind them, but with no weapon and no knowledge of where he was, he knew that it wouldn’t be the best idea. He stretched out his arms in front of him looking at his arms and wrists, he wasn’t tied up or bound. He inspected his arm, no bruises or cuts from a struggle. His eyes travel up and then down to his shoes. What was he wearing! He had on a purple hoodie, its sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing his thin ivory white arms, he wore skinny black jeans (they looked brand new) and a pair of black and white high tops (also new). Where was his suit, his waist coat! Oswald grew increasingly alarmed, had he been captured by another mafia? If so why would they have changed his clothing and put him in a waiting room-  
His thoughts were interrupted as a tall man with white hair entered the room. “Oswald, come in”  
Oswald was hesitant to get up at first. Cautiously, he stood up. The man gestured for him to come into the room. Making sure to keep his guard up, Oswald walked in.  
“I’m Michael” the man said, smiling at Oswald as he sat down. “how are you doing?” his cheery voice confounded Oswald. Luckily Os was smart, he knew how to keep his cool in any situation. “great actually” his voice sounded calm and collected completely contrary to how he felt. “and one question, where am I?” his voice sounded much colder this time “who are you and what’s going on!” he spat. He could feel rage boiling up inside him, how dare he! Did he know who he was! He was the penguin! King of Gotham! He calmed himself by imagining all the things he would do to this Michael after he escaped.  
“right- “Michael explained, his tone sounding much more serious. “you, Oswald Kapelput, are dead,” his tone and expression now becoming extremely nonchalant. “your life on earth has ended, and you are now in your next faze of your life in the universe,”  
Michael’s face was unreadable. Was he serious! He wasn’t dead! Was he? Wouldn’t he remember dying? “how did I die?” Oswald asked half-jokingly, this had to be some weird joke or trick he thought.  
“if the memory is traumatic we like to erase it to enable an easier transition,” “would you like to hear how you died?”  
“yes…” Oswald was so confused, no one had ever gone to this length to capture him or trick him. This couldn’t be a joke. But he wasn’t dead, was he?  
“you were coming home from the shops, milk, bread, eggs, the usual and you were confronted by a mugger in the alleyway. You refused to cooperate with the robber and he shot you” Michael revealed  
That’s not how he died. Was it? Penguin, King of Gotham robbed and shot in an alleyway. Oswald could cry, so that’s how his legacy would end. Some simple-minded, sleazy, scumbag robbed him of his money and shot him dead.  
“so where am I?” he asked, all threat in his tone had left, leaving his voice sounding depressed and shook up.  
“well, I guess you could say your in the good place”  
Penguin was taken aback, him in the good place! How? He was a crime lord, he murdered and tortured people. Everything he did was in vein and all of it was, so he could rise up, become famous and have everyone fear him. How did he get into “the Good place?”  
“well that’s good,” Oswald smiled, as bad as his death was at least he was in the good place  
“now- “Michael stood up and started making his way towards the wooden doors “let me give you a tour”  
Oswald stood up and joined Michael as he walked out the room.  
“these…” he lifted his arms presenting the plethora of houses surrounding them. “…are all the houses, each tailor made for everyone’s specific interest and likings.”  
Oswald caught sight of a particularly big mansion, with a beautiful colour scheme of black, white and gold. He gazed in awe at the grand, elegant structure. He looked in confusions as Michael walked straight passed it, not even glancing as the magnificent house. They continued to stroll down the perfectly maintained grass, straight to a small bungalow. “Here you go,” he stared leading penguin into the small house.  
“How...Quaint,” Oswald was too shocked to even begin complaining. Tailor made for his liking? Everything, the size, the furniture and colour scheme he despised. Green! Everything was green! Penguin was outraged, How could someone like such a horrid colour. Why not a classic white, an elegant black or a rich purple!  
“I’m glad it’s to you liking!” The tall white haired man gave another smile. He stepped back and brushed down his jacket. “And one last thing” he said cheerfully. “Everyone has a specially selected soul mate…”  
Oswald stared blankly at Michael.  
“He should be here any moment,”  
As of on queue, a tall, handsome man strode in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald confessed his secrets to Edward. He soon finds out they are more similar than he first thought.

  
“He-“ Michael began explaining “-is your soulmate, Ed!”  
Oswald stared at the Ed, he was shocked.  
“Well, I’ll just leave you two to talk to each other, have a good day now!”  
Oswald examined Ed. The man was tall, he wore glasses and like Oswald a hoodie skinny jeans and converses.  
“Hello, I’m Edward Nygma!”  
Oswald continued to stare dumbly at the gorgeous man in front of him, forgetting completely that they were soul mates as he created his plan to win the man over.  
“I’m Oswald cobblepot,”  
“This is an absolutely beautiful place isn’t it!” Ed exclaimed with glee looking around the small, apartment looking place. “Don’t you think the green colour scheme is amazing!”  
“I’m sure I can grow accustomed to it,” Oswald said sarcastically. Oswald looked at Nygma, his overwhelming crush began fizzling out as Oswald noticed how sickeningly bubbly the man was.  
“I suppose we should take this time to get to know each other, before orientation,”  
Oswald wasn’t sure whether or not to trust this overly happy man.  
“Can I trust you,” Oswald question using his most threatening tone.  
“Of cause you can!”  
“And you won’t share my secrets!” Oswalds walked closer to the tall person wearing glasses.  
“ I swear!” Ed placed his hand to his heart, a sign of oath.  
Oswald could see the man was being genuine and decided to tell him the truth.  
“I was the crime lord of Gotham, had the entire underworld in the palm of my hand! People trembled in fear before me!” Penguin gloated. “And I’m honestly not quite sure how I ended up here,”  
Oswald stared at Ed, watching as a large smile formed on Ed’s face  
“I…” Ed was quickly cut off as a young woman appeared in the room.  
“Hi! I’m Janet!”  
Oswald jump back at the sudden appearance of the lady. “Who the heel are you?”  
“I’m Janet, I’m the informational assistant here in the good place!”  
“She’s like a robot, she’s a massive database full of information!”  
“What are you doing here!” Penguin asked harshly.  
“I’m here to tell you it’s time for orientation,”  
“Thankyou!” Ed took hold of Oswalds hand and led him through the door, as they left the small, green, house Ed whispered into Oswalds ear “we’ll talk after,”

As they sat down Oswald looked at the large screen in front of them. Once again he was greeted by the smiling face of the white haired man.  
“Hello everyone! Welcome to your first day of living in the good place! You are all here because, to put it simply, you are good people! You’re probably wondering how we know you’re meant for the good place? Well, we have a system that accumulates points for every positive and negative choice you made on earth. Every peanut butter sandwich you ate, every puzzle magazine, every consequence because of your actions has created either good or bad points. An you,” he stated pointing to the plethora of people in the audience “have scored the highest, the cream of the crop!”  
The crowd started applauding. Oswald turned his head to look at Edward. Edward looked at Oswald briefly, winking at him and then turning is attention back to Michael.  
“We have been sponsored by fluffy penguins hugging,”  
Oswald scouled  
“You know that feeling you get when you see cute penguins hugging, that’s the feeling you’ll get while living in the good place!”  
Once again air was filled with applause as everyone was dismissed to begin their new life in the good place.

Oswald and Edward sat eating frozen yogurt.  
“So What is it you wanted to tell me?” Oswald asked shoving another spoonful of peanut butter FroYo into his mouth.  
“Well I too have a secret,” Edward began explaining, setting down his frozen watermelon yogurt. “I used to worked for the GCPD, and during that time I acquired a girlfriend,”  
Oswald glared at Edward “you dated a girl, so what?”  
“Well, it’s what I had to do in order to get her to date me,” Edward continued. “First I had to get her abusive boyfriend out the picture, I saw him while watching outside my girlfriends place. I stabbed him multiple times with a knife. Second victim was my girlfriend herself,”  
Penguin seemed more intrigued, moving closer to Edward “Why? Act of passion, did she disrespect you, was she cheating!” Penguin snarled growing more passionate as he asked each question.  
“No, no nothing like that,” Ed sighed “it was an accident,”  
Penguin looked at Ed, his disappointment obvious.  
“I told her I murdered her ex. He tried to run. She wouldn’t listen! I held my hand round her neck and mouth to stop her from leaving. I tried to explain myself. But… but I strangled…” Ed’s voice was growing quieter and his tone turned meek and sullen  
“And who was you next victim?” Oswald asked, quickly changing the conversation. Oswald wasn’t sure why seeing Ed so sad hurt him.  
“Some guy in a forest, he saw me try to bury my dead girlfriend. I couldn’t have any witnesses so i had no choice but to kill him too,” Edward sounded unfazed.  
“And your next? I’m guessing you have a lot more random people that you’ve killed,”  
“I’ve only killed three,”  
“Three!” Oswald rolled his eyes and kicked his legs up onto the table.  
“What! It’s definitely more than most people!” Ed said defensively  
Oswald laughed “yes, well I honestly expected more,”  
“Three is a lot! Why are you laughing!”  
“I find it cute!”  
“Cute…” Ed’s face turned florid.  
Penguin laughed again “yes! Now, how are we going to take over this place?”  
Edward almost choked on his yogurt. “What!”  
“Take it over! This is a cute little kingdom, everyone here is so weak. If we both pulled together I’m sure we can do it!”  
“Oswald, what about Michael! We can’t mess around with a god!”  
“But he’s not a god, he’s just a creator!”  
“Oswald…” Edward picked up Oswalds ankles and gently pushed Os’ legs of the table “We don’t even know what’s in this place or how anything works! We don’t even know how or why we’re here!”  
“I guess you're right,” Oswald groaned.  
“Listen, Let's just live in relative peace for a bit. Learn more about this place and then…” a smirk began growing on his face as his voice turned sinister “We can make this place ours,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald finds it difficult to live a ‘good life’ in the good place and Edward struggles trying to contain Oswald.

Oswald soon found out trying to live a ‘good’ life was increasingly difficult. Oswald and Edward were invited to a welcome party that evening. Located at the mansion Oswald had so eagerly wanted. Oswald helped Ed chooses suit and Ed gave Oswald a detailed lecture about what and what no to do.

“Yes, yes. Edward, I know how to behave,” 

“I’m just making sure!” 

“Well, I know what to do ok!” 

“Ok!” Edward held up his hands defensively “we should get going, or we’ll be late,” 

“And what a tragedy that would be,” Oswald said sarcastically. 

 

They arrived shortly at the entrance to the mansion. 

“Hello!” The owner greeted them cheerfully. 

“Hello!” Edward replied equally as happy.

“Hi,” oswald scoured. 

“Come in!” She gestured for them to follow her inside. 

“I’m Lee Thompkins!” 

As Lee began the introductions another lady joined her side. 

“Hi! I’m Kristen!” She reaches across and shook Edwards hand. 

“Hello! I’m Edward and this is my soulmate Oswald!” 

“Well it was lovely to meet you, but I’m afraid I must go. I have to go fetch some more drinks for the guests. I’ll talk to you again later perhaps!” Kringle called as she left. 

“Well I’m afraid I have other things to do as well, enjoy yourselves!” Lee departed leaving Ed and Oswald to talk to the other guests and have fun.

 

Os stood at the bar making drinks for him and Edward. Oswald was suddenly knocked back, his drinks spilling all over his suit. 

“I’m so sorry!”  Another woman, looking almost identical to Kristen stood over him. 

Oswalds rage boiled. “You idiot, don’t you watch where you're going!” Oswald looked around him, still slightly dazed from being knocked over. He saw the small knife, used for cutting the limes glistening on the counter. 

 

Edward rushed over to see what the commotion was. The first thing he saw was a drenched Oswald reaching for a knife while a Kristen clone stood over him. Acting upon instinct, and not completely processing his actions, he ran towards Oswald. Pouncing on him and pinning him to the ground. Edwards face turned crimson as he noticed everyone staring at him. He knew their shocked looks were justified since none of them had seen Oswald reach for the knife. He froze for a second, trying to think of a way to de escalate the situation so they would stop staring. 

Oswald was shocked as he felt Ed press his lips against his. At first he was taken aback but he slowly melted into it as he realised what was happening. People’s attention soon turned away from them as the guests carried on with their conversations. 

Edward pulled his head back. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know what to do…”

“It’s fine Edward!” Oswald said smiling. 

Edward stood up and then offered a hand to Oswald.

“Ugh,” Oswald looked down. His entire shirt drenched in martinis. 

 

Oswald and Edward stood in the bathroom. Oswald hunched over the basin, trying to rub out the alcohol from his shirt. 

“Janet!” Edward called. 

Once again a young woman appeared suddenly in the room. 

“Janet can I please have a new shirt for Oswald,” 

“Sure!” Janet presented a clean shirt to Ed from nowhere. 

“Thank You Janet. That will be all,” 

Once Janet had left Ed turned back to Oswald. “Take of your shirt,” he said casually. 

Oswald look at Ed “what!”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I should have been a bit more clear,” Ed’s face turned bright red as he handed Oswald the clean shirt. “I meant take your shirt off so you can change into a clean one,” 

Oswald chuckled, clearly embarrassed. He slowly unbuttoned the stained shirt he was sporting. 

“I’ve made this awkward haven’t I? I’m sorry,” Ed spun round so he was facing the door and covered his eyes with his hand. “Ok, I’m not looking,” Ed reassured. 

 

Once Oswald had changed, they headed back into the cluster of people. Michael stood on stage and once again greeted them, welcoming all of them to the good place and telling them all to enjoy their new lives. 

A few waiters walked round the room serving horderves. Oswald eyed the large tray of miniature apple pastries. Once the waiter had turn his back and Os was certain no one was looking he grabbed almost all the pastries and began devouring them. Oswald had no intention of being courteous that night, and took much pleasure in drinking as much wine as he could while simultaneously filling his mouth with the sweet pastries. 

Visibly drunk he began plotting with Edward. “So… I’m going to go upstairs and steal stuff… Gold stuff… stuff that I want!” 

Ed chortled “just be discreet and don’t get caught!” 

“Ok!” Oswald ran upstairs grabbing the first glistening object he saw and then bounded out the house. 

 

Oswald presented the gold object he had stolen. He became chagrined as he noticed the item he has taken was in fact just a vais. Edward couldn’t stop laughing as he took the vais from Oswald and displayed it on their mantelpiece. 

“Good job buddy,” Edward chuckled sarcastically. Oswald almost fell over as he tipsily attempted to shove Edward to show his annoyance. 

Edward couldn’t help but start laughing again. 

“Ok I think you should get some sleep before you seriously injure yourself,”

Edward helped lead Oswald to the bedroom, slinging Os’ arm over his shoulders so Oswald would fall flat on his face. 

“My gosh do I hate this house,” Oswald complained as he rolled into the bed, falling asleep almost instantly. 

 

Oswald jolted up. Being awoken by the loud cacophony outside. Nygma woke up soon after, hearing the large crash outside and the continuous loud pounding of someone at their door. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed comments and Kudos are always appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!
> 
> Next chapter should hopefully be up soon!


End file.
